


The Foundation of Magic

by DrJay30_exe



Category: Fairy Tail, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fairy Tail is a manga in Chaldeas, Powerful!Ritsuka, Team Chaldeas, Team Chaldeas as Family, Yuri, team natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: After an accident at Chaldea, Ritsuka, Mash, Olga, Da Vinci and Roman are trapped in a different world. One where magic is an everyday tool. One where guilds of wizards are found in every land. They find themselves in the Earthland Kingdom of Fiore. The home of Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1: Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend watching Fairy Tail before reading this. It's an awesome anime and will help avoiding the spoiler that could show up.
> 
> Yes. I know that this breaks a lot of canon, but I enjoy happy stories and I'll do my best to at least try to explain them away.. No, I do not own any characters, places, franchises used in this story. Fairy Tail and Fate/Grand Order belong to their respective creators.

_Almost a full year after the defeat of Goetia, Solomon had reunited with Dr. Roman. With his powers, Romani repaired what had been done and restored the world. They had even used one of the recovered Holy Grails and brought back Olga Marie. It was a rather touching reunion. Though Olga Marie was offered her position as director, she declined in favor of working on the field. There were still issues popping up throughout history but they managed to deal with them. After all, they had been through, and despite how crazy it gets, especially with almost 300 heroic spirits around, everything was finally getting back to normal._

* * *

It was just another day at Chaldea. Mash, Ritsuka and Olga Marie sat in the cafeteria. Several servants sat at the surrounding tables, most of them observing a contest going on between the gluttonous Artoria and her Alter counterpart. 

The Animusphere heiress gaped at the amount of food that the two Sabers managed to devour.

"I still can't figure out how they manage to eat that much. Where do they even put it all?", she asked. She had been shocked when she had returned and found the sheer number of servants that Ritsuka had managed to summon, more so that they all seemed to be co-existing in something resembling harmony.

"Trust me, you learn to stop thinking about it eventually.", replied the red-headed master. They watched as Emiya and Tamamo Cat worked to feed the ever bottomless hunger of the two Sabers.

Over at the other table, the Sabers finished yet another plate of food.

"Archer we need more food over here!" yelled Alter.

The white-haired servant uttered something under his breath before coming back with two more plates stacked with food.

"Y'know, if you two keep this up, we're gonna run out of food.", said Emiya.

This caused both of the gluttonous servants to glare at him.

"Silence! This impostor challenged my honor, as a king, I can't allow this affront to stand!", yelled Artoria.

"You are here to witness this challenge, an honor granted to you by a king. Now,", Alter reached for another empty plate and handed it to Emiya.

Ritsuka just smiled at the interaction. Despite joining Chaldeas because she was just looking for a job, she met so many people. The bonds she formed during her time here was something she greatly treasured. Sure some of the servants were a bit prickly( ***cough*** Gilgamesh ***cough*** ), but she knew that they cared.

It's because of them that she was able to grow stronger, to find something to fight for. She was proud to call herself a Master of Chaldeas.

***Ping***

Ritsuka reached into her pocket and took out her phone. 

"Huh, Dr. Roman wants to see us. wonder what it's about?" 

"Knowing Romani, it's probably gonna be something stupid, but we might as well see what he wants", said Olga Marie.

Ritsuka turned to Mash who was reading a manga she borrowed from Ritsuka, Fairy Tail.

"Wow Mash, You like that manga, don't you?"

Mash blushed before responding.

"Yes, the stories, the characters, they are so full of emotion."

Ritsuka patted Mash's head which caused her to blush even more.

"You can tell me more about it on the way. For now, let's head over and see what Dr. Roman wants."

The three made their way to the command center. 

* * *

"So how far have you reached in the story?", asked Ritsuka as they walked down the hallway.

"Currently I'm at the Tartaros Arc, it's incredible how destructive Fairy Tail can be."

"Yeah, I bet they could even match up against some of Heroic Spirits."

"I can't understand how you find enjoyment in that.", said Olga Marie.

Ritsuka turned to her with a rather smug look.

"I remember you saying that about anime...right before you binged One Piece.", this caused Olga Marie's face to turn red, but before she could retort, a voice called out to them.

"There you are!"

They looked and saw Romani standing there with Da Vinci.

"Hi Doc, what did you wanna talk to us about?", asked Ritsuka.

"Well, with how hard you've worked since joining Chaldea, we've decided that you need a vacation. The director is sending us to a dummy world that some of the Caster servants made for you."

"After all you've done for us, it's the least we can do.", said Da Vinci.

"You guys didn't have to do this y' know.", said Ritsuka, getting a bit misty-eyed.

"And you didn't have to do any of the things you did for us.", said a voice from behind them, They turned and saw that it Gilgamesh...all three of them. Kid Gil rushed up and hugged his Master while Caster and Archer walked towards them. 

"You didn't have to help any of us. You were just another mongrel, not even a mage. You were dragged into this and at any moment, you could have just given up. You faced an enemy that could have wiped you out with a thought. Yet no matter what you stood your ground. As a human that was just an act of stupidity, but as a Master, it was a commendable act, one that would mark your worth as a king. I can see why you were able to summon me. You truly are worthy...Ritsuka.", said the Caster Gilgamesh.

To say that Ritsuka was shocked would be an understatement. Sure, she was use to Kid Gil calling her by her name, he kind of saw her as a big sister, but to hear it coming from the adult Gilgamesh call her that. Granted, the Caster was more mature and a bit kinder than the Archer, but it was still unexpected.

"Don't let it get to your head mongrel.", said the Archer. "While these two may place you higher than the other mongrels, I am not so easily won over...that being said however, Enkidu does sing your praises. It is because of you that I was reunited with my friend and for that, I have agreed to their terms."

Ritsuka was perplexed.

"Wait, what agreement?"

The three King of Heroes stepped back before lifting their hands and pointing them at Ritsuka. Their bodies began to glow.

"We are Gilgamesh, The King of Uruk, The Greatest of Heroes, He who all Heroic Spirits inspire from.", said the Archer.

"We recognize you Ritsuka Fujimaru as our master.", this time it the child king that spoke.

"For all that you have done, we deemed it right that you receive a boon worthy of your feats.", finished the Caster. 

The golden light surrounding them concentrated into their hand before shooting out towards Ritsuka who was engulfed in it. She felt her Magic Circuits ignite, like a matchstick catching fire. The Mana inside of her started flowing at an increased rate. When the light died down, she felt stronger, much stronger. Her body felt lighter and it was almost as if her senses were sharpened.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"You will find out soon enough, for now, we must take our leave.", said Caster.

"Bye Ritsuka!", yelled Kid Gil as he followed behind. Archer just left without saying a word, leaving two stunned masters and three servants in awe.

The clearing of Romani's snapped them out of their stupor. "S-so, I guess we should get going now?"

"Wait, we haven't packed yet.", said Olga Marie.

Da Vinci smiled at them. "No need to worry, I already took the liberty of packing your things, so we should be all ready to go now."

The five of them went to the Rayshift and were joined by Fou. 

"You won't have to worry about using the coffins this time since the world that we're going to is a fixed point, we were able to stabilize the shifting process."

They felt the familiar lurching sensation that always accompanied Rayshifting before the light enveloped them and they left.

* * *

Something was wrong, very wrong. As soon as they started, some kind of energy began messing with the Rayshift. The feeling was horrible, like being ripped apart. It went on like this for a solid three minutes, the pain was so intense that it caused Ritsuka to blackout.

"Senpai!" _Huh, Mash?_

"Ugh, what happened?", groaned Ritsuka as she sat up.

"There was an issue with the Rayshift. We're not sure what it is but it just spat us out here. We can't even contact anyone back at Chaldea.", said a panicking Romani.

Ritsuka looked around to see exactly where 'here' was. It looked like a town you would find in a fantasy, one that was oddly familiar to her.

"No way, it can't be...", she muttered under her breath.

"Senpai, what is it?", asked the lavender-haired Shielder. 

"Mash, doesn't this place look familiar?"

Mash looked around before her eyes widened. 

"Senpai, are we in Hargeon?!" 

This drew the attention of their companions.

"What's Hargeon?", asked Olga Marie.

"It's a city, but it shouldn't be real. this must mean..."

Her next words shocked the others.

"We're in Fairy Tail."

* * *

They had managed to find a small cafe to sit at while they discussed what was happening. They argued that it should be impossible to have traveled here. While it was true that Heroic Spirits didn't have to have existed to become servants, but it was unheard of for fantasy worlds to exist. In the end, they figured that something must have drawn them to this place so the came up with the plan to stay until they found a way home. Ritsuka had the perfect way to do that.

"We should join Fairy Tail."

The others looked at Ritsuka waiting for her to elaborate. The plan sounded insane, but at this point, they trusted Ritsuka enough to hear her out.

"I've been thinking, this isn't like a regular singularity, This place's stories are already written so it would be easier to notice any deviations right? Well, most of the stories directly follow the actions of the Fairy Tail guild, so joining them would be the best way to keep track of their events."

The others contemplated this.

"It makes sense, but how would we know what would go wrong, and there's also the matter of actually joining the guild, to begin with.", asked Olga Marie.

"That's one of the easy parts. Mash and I have read Fairy Tail remember and I may have read it more than once...", she said that last a bit quieter, slightly embarrassed. 

"And if the commotion I heard on the way here is any indication, our opportunity should be here at around nighttime."

"It's better than sitting around and doing nothing.", said Da Vinci.

* * *

Nighttime saw the group at the port of Hargeon looking out at a cruise liner on the water. They had spent the time until now going over the points of Fairy Tail. To say Olga Marie was shocked at how common Magic was in this world would be downplaying it. From things to Lacrima and Ethernano to the different types of guilds and the Magic council. 

"If I'm right, on that ship right there is Lucy Heartfilia. She is currently facing off against a Fairy Tail impostor. Mash and I are gonna go on-board and help her out. You guys will wait for us by the shore and we'll regroup with you after Natsu shows up. From there, we'll make our way over to Fairy Tail.", explained Ritsuka.

Everyone split up to put the plan into action.

"Alright Mash, do you think you can leap us to that ship?"

"Yes Senpai.", said Mash as she shifted into her spirit origin, donning her black and purple armor. She picked up Ritsuka and with her strength as a servant, leaped towards the ship.

* * *

This was just the worst day for Lucy. First, there was the creepy Salamander guy, then the weirdo with his cat leaving her with the bill, and now she's on a ship about to be shipped off to who knows where. All she wanted was to join Fairy Tail, was that too much to ask. 

"Come on now sweetheart, just cooperate with us and you won't get hurt.", said the fake Salamander as he approached Lucy.

" **Gandr!** " Out of nowhere, a black ball of energy slammed into him and when he tried to get up he felt his balance wavering. Two people burst through the wall, one clad in black and purple armor and wielding a giant shield, and the other wore a white uniform and her hand was glowing with the same dark energy that hit the phony wizard.

"Who the hell are you?!", yelled Salamander.

"You don't need to know that, but I know that you've been lying to everyone. You aren't a Fairy Tail wizard!", yelled Ritsuka.

She turned to Lucy and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, whatever drug this creep must have used is wearing off."

Mash was currently holding off the other wizards while Ritsuka tended to Lucy. All of a sudden, the ship was rocked when something crashed into it. Ritsuka smiled. _Natsu was here_. But as soon as he set foot on the boat, his motion sickness took over. After Lucy fell into the water, a massive wave crashed into the ship, sending it ashore. Ritsuka cringed. Aquarius. Mash protected her from the impact, but she felt that she still wasn't as hurt as she would have been otherwise.

"Do you have any idea what you've done! I'm a member of Fairy Tail! My whole guild is gonna come after you!", yelled beaten up and bruised phony.

"You really should shut up right about now.", said a very annoyed voice. The rubble of the ship started shaking and out came Natsu, looking very, very angry.

"You said you're a member of Fairy Tail?"

The phony started sweating but kept up his cool demeanor. "Yeah, I'm the famous Salamander!"

A sneer made it's way to Natsu's face.

"You ain't no member of Fairy Tail."

"How dare you!", the fake Salamander launched a blast of pink fire at Natsu, completely engulfing him. He smirked at his victory until he heard a gurgling noise. His face contorted in fear as he saw Natsu _eating_ the fire. One of his goons recognized Natsu as the real Salamander. To the others, it seemed as though they were facing a real dragon.

"Pink hair, a scarf that looks like scales and eating fire. He's the genuine article alright.", mumbled Ritsuka.

"How dare you insult my guilds name, I'll show you what happens to anyone who messes with Fairy Tail. **Fire Dragon Roar**!!". Placing his hands in front of his mouth, he released a stream of fire that wiped out all of the goons, with Bora, the impostor, escaping by using his flames to elevate him. 

"I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do." Flames gathered around Natsu's hands and he launched himself towards Bora.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" was yelled as Natsu slammed his flame engulfed fist into Bora's face.

"He's still so cool.", said Mash with stars in her eyes. The others had joined up with them in time to watch the aftermath.

"Hey stop right there!", yelled some guards who had noticed the fight.

"Ah crap.", said Natsu before grabbing Lucy's hand and running away.

"Hey, Wait up!", and so the team from Chaldea chased after them.

* * *

"So why did you guys follow us anyway?" asked Natsu as they made their way to Magnolia.

"Well, we were planning on joining Fairy Tail too, and since you're Natsu the Salamander, we thought you might know the way.", answered Ritsuka.

"Okay, I guess that's fine, but I still don't know any of your names."

Ritsuka smiled before pointing to each member of her group, introducing them.

"The girl with the purple hair is Mash Kyrielight. The lanky guy is Romani Archaman, but you can just call him Doctor Roman. The brunette is Da Vinci. The white-haired one is Olga Marie Animusphere. And lastly, I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"Well, I'm Natsu and this is Happy."

"My name is Lucy.", said the blonde.

Natsu turned forward before rushing off.

"C'mon, we're almost there!"

And so the group chased after him. Towards the town of Magnolia. Towards Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

Ritsuka stared at the guild mark on her right hand. It was colored the same red as her Command Seals. Olga Marie's mark matched hers while Mash and Da Vinci opted for purple. Dr. Roman's guild mark was a vibrant green. She recalled back to her conversation with Master Makarov. 

* * *

_"So you see that's why we're here."_

_She had just finished explaining their circumstances to Makarov._

_"To be honest with you, I'm having a hard time believing what you just told me. I have heard cases of people coming different worlds, but the calamity that you are insinuating might happen is truly terrifying.", said the master of Fairy Tail._

_"It is. We aren't sure if it's even happening here but very few things would be able to drag us out of rayshift. It would be better for us to stick around, just in case. That's why we are asking if we can join your guild until then."_

_The master contemplated this for a moment._

_"It seems as though you've had to deal with this kind of situation before. Very well. I would like to welcome the five of you to Fairy Tail. You should head over to Mira to make it official."_

* * *

'Now we should be heading to Mount Hakobe soon.' 

Ritsuka looked over at the commotion between Makarov and Romeo. Since his father was still not back yet, he had come to the guild to ask Makarov for help; however, that ended with Makarov rejecting it, much to the displeasure of Natsu. 

"I should probably follow them, you guys should stay at the guildhall and keep an eye out.", said Ritsuka.

"Are you sure Senpai? I can accompany you if you wish.", said the lavender-haired Demi-Servant. Ritsuka smiled before patting her head.

"It's okay. You guys can spend some time getting to know the other members, I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

_'Macao Conbolt accepts a job request to eliminate a group of Vulcans on Mount Hakobe. He defeats all but one of them which ends up performing a Take-over spell him. After being missing for almost a week, his son Romeo came to the guild to ask for help, only to be turned away by Master Makarov. Team Natsu, plus Ritsuka, headed to Mount Hakobe to rescue him.'_

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Ritsuka found themselves trudging through the snow of Mount Hakobe. Lucy was hidden away inside Horologium to defend against the cold, while Natsu seemed barely affected by it, probably due to his fire magic. Ritsuka was tightly wrapped in a large winter coat. Before long they made it to a cave at the summit where they encountered a Vulcan. The Vulcan played on Natsu's need to find Macao and managed to land a cheap shot on him, sending him flying out of the cave. Thankfully, Happy managed to bring him back while Lucy was holding off the Vulcan with the help of her Celestial Spirit, Taurus. The Vulcan managed to overwhelm Taurus however and stole his ax, using it against Natsu. Seeing that she had no other choice, Ritsuka decided to intervene.

" **Rage: Elemental Flames!** "

Flames wrapped around Ritsuka before shooting forward and engulfing Natsu and the Vulcan.

'Gotta make sure to keep the flames low enough.', thought the Chaldean master. She adjusted the intensity of her flames to not hurt Macao and to prevent the ice cave from melting.

Natsu began eating the flames and used the added strength to overpower the Vulcan, knocking him out. No longer able to keep up his magic, the Vulcan's takeover released, revealing Macao. With Macao in tow, they returned home to Fairy Tail. 

* * *

About a week later, it was time for the second mission: Travel to Duke Everlue's Mansion and destroy a very special book. Ritsuka had asked Mash to accompany her on the mission, but Natsu had somehow managed to drag Olga Marie into it.

_'Duke Everlue's mansion. Owned by a spoiled little man who thinks way too highly of himself. He holds a book that he had a prisoner write for him. He is also in possession of one of the twelve Zodiac Keys: The Key of the Maiden, Virgo.'_

Natsu planned to dress the girls up in maid outfits to sneak into the mansion. It would have worked...except that the duke had a very...unique definition of beauty. Despite knowing that this would be the outcome, it still stung a bit for Ritsuka to have her looks insulted. Olga had almost blasted the mansion but Mash managed to calm her down. In the end, they opted for just sneaking into the mansion. once inside, they decided to split up to search for the book. Natsu went with Happy, Ritsuka went with Lucy and Mash went with Olga.

It didn't take long before Lucy found the book and with the help of the glasses Levy gave her, she was able to memorize and decode it. However, Virgo soon attacked them. Ritsuka drew her attention as a way of letting Lucy escape with the book. 

* * *

**Ritsuka P.O.V.**

I kept firing **Gandr** at Virgo, keeping her attention on me, but something felt wrong with my spells. I dodged another punch from Virgo with amazing speed. Something's been different since we ended up in Earthland. I felt stronger, but my spells and my movements felt wrong, almost weaker. I was so caught up in my thoughts that Virgo managed to land a hit on me. I tried to block and something strange happened. I felt a weight in my hands and Virgo jumped back with slashes on her arms. 

"No way." In my hands were Kanshou and Bakuya. I couldn't feel any Projection Magic emanating from them as they did from Chloe or Emiya. 'Gilgamesh?' I couldn't ponder any further as Virgo attacked me again. I raised the swords to block but she stopped before she reached me. She started to glow and I knew that she was being called back by Duke Everlue. I jumped and grabbed onto her as she was summoned. 

Passing through the spirit world was not a fun experience. Luckily it didn't last long since we arrived next to Lucy and the creepy duke.

"Get away from her you Wario wannabe!" I pointed my index finger at him and launched a salvo of Gandr, which Virgo intercepted. I rushed and grabbed Lucy before making a run for it. We met up with Mash and Olga but got surrounded by a squad of Everlue's maids. Luckily for us, they were all wiped out by Natsu. 

**Regular P.O.V.**

After Natsu knocked out Everlue, they left the mansion to return the book to Kaby Melon, though not before Virgo handed Lucy her key. At first, Kaby had been furious that they had not destroyed his family's shame, but after Lucy revealed the truth of what happened he understood his father's feelings. With their job completed, the Fairy Tail wizards returned to their guildhall. 

* * *

Ritsuka had gathered her group together to explain what had happened on the job. She summoned the twin blades again and showed them. At first, they seemed confused by what she wanted them to see.

"I don't get it. You were always able to use Projection Magic, and if I remember correctly, you preferred using Kanshou and Bakuya. So what's the issue?" asked Romani. 

"But that's just it, these aren't projections. They don't feel anything like before or even when dad and Chloe use it." replied the redheaded 

"Are you saying they're real?"

Ritsuka looked at the blades in her hands. 

"They feel like it."

"But that's impossible, right? You can't have the actual blades...right?"

"Maybe there is a way," said Mash.

Everyone turned to her and waited for a further explanation.

"Do you remember the encounter with Gilgamesh before we came here?" 

Ritsuka's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean, he gave me access to the gate?"

The others gasped when they understood what this meant.

"I'm not too certain, maybe it would be best to try and summon another Noble Phantasm?"

Ritsuka nodded and then closed her eyes. She tried concentrating on a Noble Phantasm before one stuck out to her. She imagined grasping it and felt it materialize in her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was grasping a bright red spear with a barbed tip. She could feel the blood-lust emanating from it and the curse flowing through it.

"Gae Bolg," she whispered in awe.

Ritsuka concentrated again and summoned another weapon. This time it was a long red blade that belonged to the emperor of Rome. 

"I can't believe it. I can summon these things..." Ritsuka fell to the ground and the weapons dissolved into golden particles. 

"Ritsuka/Senpai!!" The others rushed to grab her before she could hit the ground and Roman checked her vitals. 

"She's fine, just a bit exhausted. Summoning those weapons must have drained her energy. Summoning a Noble Phantasm requires a lot of energy from Servants so I'm not surprised that she would pass out from summoning two."

The gathered group looked upon the Master and reminisced about their time together.

"She's come far from the girl who asleep during her first mission briefing hasn't she," said Olga.

"She's grown into a fine Master and a fine young woman."

And so, with the Chaldean Master asleep, their first week at Fairy Tail comes to a close.


End file.
